


Klave One-Shot requests

by BodyTerrorSong



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Klave, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodyTerrorSong/pseuds/BodyTerrorSong
Summary: Klave smut oneshot requests :)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Klave One-Shot requests

HI !!!! So I made this account mainly for smut purposes. This specific collection is going to be requests that are given to me. I’m okay with whatever fetish you throw my way to except any kind of age play. Im gonna try to keep this account anonymous, so you can call me R (he/they). Feel free to comment if you have any prompts/requests for me and I’ll try to get them started ASAP. Thank you !!! <3


End file.
